


Lightning Tattoo

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, M/M, Tattoos, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur appreciates Merlin’s new mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Massive Thunderstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350154) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> This is related to Massive Thunderstorm and Frog Kissing. This drabble is from Arthur’s POV which is not represented in either of the other pieces. The timing was irresistible.

Arthur could not stay away from the forked pattern that worked its way down Merlin’s arm. He would trace it with his fingertips, following all the branches. If he rested his palm on the skin, he would swear he could feel the raised trails. Or he might start with the tip of his tongue, focusing on a main artery.  
  
“Mmm, I like it best when you use your tongue.”  
  
Arthur agreed silently and continued, enjoying the tingle that traveled from his tongue to his groin, as though the lightning had left an electrical current in the mark on Merlin’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on lj here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/3034.html)


End file.
